


Meant To Be

by peacherry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Nakamoto Yuta, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherry/pseuds/peacherry
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta was special.He didn't react to Alphas the same way as his peers. He didn't submit and didn't react to the commanding voice of an Alpha. Yuta was a rare case and he felt blessed to be born this way.An Omega who could resist any of the strongest secondery gender in the world.Or, that's what he thought.Till Jung Jaehyun came back into his life.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my very first Jaeyu/Yujae story!
> 
> Please bear with my English, as this is not my first language. I give my best though.  
> I edit this myself mostly later, but if you find any mistakes you can point them out to me.
> 
> I will add more tags the further I will proceed through the story ^^
> 
> Also I will try to give information about this world, when we touch a subject referencing to it. Just need to make some brainstorming.
> 
> So, I hope you have fun reading it! Enjoy!

„Come on, just one date?” An Alpha inquired persistently, while following the slightly smaller Omega he tried to ask out.

“I said ‘no’, asshole. How many times do I have to say it till you leave me be?” The Omega, whose name was Nakamoto Yuta, replied in annoyance. It was the third time this week that the guy following him tried to ask him out. This time he was really stubborn about it, already bugging Yuta for twenty minutes and the whole way over the campus.

Suddenly, the Alpha cut Yuta off by stepping right in front of him. His demeanor changed so abruptly, his shoulders and stance wide and his chest puffed out a bit – probably trying to make himself bigger and taller – and ordering Yuta in his commanding voice.

“ ** _You will go out with me!_** ”

The Alpha’s patience finally snapped. The command was followed by a growl and pheromones emitted from the Alpha, trying to make Yuta submit to him.

He didn’t reckon with the Omega though.

Yuta only stared at him, like he was scared and on the brink of submitting. Seconds passed and nothing happened. Instead, a smirk appeared on Yuta’s face and his eyes shone bright with proud and stubbornness.

“Sorry, to disappoint you,” he mocked, ”I’m not like other Omegas who submit at the first tone of an Alpha’s commanding voice or at the first whiff of their _‘oh, so strong’_ pheromones. You won’t own me. Now get out of my way and never talk to me again.”

With this obvious warning in his most threatening voice, Yuta walked passed the man and pushed him out of his way with his shoulder – leaving a shellshocked Alpha behind.

A self-satisfied smile accompanied the brunet on his way to his friends. They were to meet at the regular place in the cafeteria for lunch. He couldn’t wait to tell them that another Alpha’s mind shut down with an existing Omega resisting their advances.

α <> Ω

“ – should have seen his face! He was so shocked, like, his world broke down!” Yuta repeated the incident animatedly and gesturing wildly with a grin. Ending his narration his friends laughed out loud and throwing in some comments, like, “He deserved it.” Or, “It’s what he got for messing around with the wrong person.”

“You’re after all actually very famous for not submitting to the strongest in this hierarchy,” his best friend Taeyong stated.

Lee Taeyong, a beta, was one of his childhood friends and his very first friend, when his family moved from Japan over to South Korea. They visited pre school together and went to the same elementary, middle and high school.

Now they’re both here studying at the same university and shared an apartment together. Taeyong studied to be a teacher, while Yuta tried to achieve his qualification for his nursing program.

Another member of their group, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul also known as Ten, was also studying to be a nurse and was in the same year as Yuta. Yuta got to know him through one of his very first lectures. They both came to an understanding, especially because they were both Omegas. Both of them also worked in an hospital to gain experience for the future.

The youngest, Kim Jungwoo a beta, now in his second year, always wanted to be a teacher. Taeyong collected him in his first year, when he was lost on campus and looking around like a lost puppy. And since then the other three adopted him in their group.

Back to the matter at hand, Yuta nodded with a shit-eating grin. “Damn right you’re, Taeyong! Those pricks deserved worse though. I’m such a special case – other Omegas aren’t able to protect themselves from these assholes.” A grim look overtook Yuta’s face.

Sadly, in many countries the society still saw the Alpha as superior, as THE secondary gender who should never be questioned in their decisions and doings. A sad reality many countries wouldn’t ever change, because the government only consisted of Alphas. Alphas who, of course, were making rules for their benefit. Though in the last five decades activism against this inequality started and they even achieved some little changes. It wasn’t even imaginable before, that an Omega would be ever allowed to visit a university and even go to work. Just not in specific fields, in example in the economics or engineering. Omega’s were still deemed as emotionally and physically weak.

They still have a long way to go. And hopefully a big change would come.

“Oh, my! Look at the time. Sorry, guys. I have to go now. We will see each other tomorrow,” Ten uttered and hurriedly put on his jacket and took his bag in his hand before disappearing with a wave. Dumbfounded, the others looked after him.

“How long do you think is he going to keep the secret that he meets up with Kun?” Taeyong asked the remaining two members, his eyes big and curios. A thoughtful gaze overtook Yuta’s face and Jungwoo just shrugged with his shoulders and went back to eat the rest of his lunch.

Kun was an Alpha who worked at the library as an assistant while also studying a business major. They didn’t know how long Ten actually went out with him, if they were official or not. Taeyong just coincidentally saw them once at a café, observed them for some time and finally understood why their friend always hurriedly left them a few times with a ridiculous excuse at his lips.

“We just have to wait in this case. I understand why he is cautious and won’t tell us. We would give him too much hope and if nothing comes from it, it would only break his heart. And after the last disaster it’s understandable,” Yuta explained, worry evident in his tone. But they would definitely be there for their friend if it failed.

They sat their for half an hour before they went their own way. Yuta and Taeyong would meet each other at the bus stop later and go grocery shopping. They only had some kimchi and rice at home and it was really time to get something more then that at home. And Taeyong promised Yuta to cook his favorite this evening. Yuta couldn’t wait for it, walking to his lecture with a big grin on his face.

α <> Ω

On the way to the bus station Yuta rummaged around in his backpack, searched for his phone he seemingly couldn’t find. While doing that he didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings, too absorbed to get his precious device in his hand.

_Bump!_

That was when Yuta bumped against a hard body and nearly toppled on his behind, if the person didn’t catch his arms and pulled him against his body instead.

Peering up at his savior, Yuta saw almond shaped hooded eyes looking back at his big expressive one. As he breathed in Yuta smelled the distinctive scent of an Alpha. Strong, smoky, musky and kind of fresh. Though, the smell of this particular Alpha was something else to Yuta’s nose. It wasn’t as sharp and invading as all the Alphas who approached him. It was, dare Yuta say, attractive.

“Hey, can’t you watch where you’re going? Apologize to Yoonoh!” Someone spitted angrily at Yuta with a condescending tone. A Beta, who was standing next to the Alpha.

With an angry gaze the brown haired Omega laid his eyes on the guy addressing him. “Excuse me? It wasn’t my intention to bump into him. I was just looking for my phone and it happened.” Showing his annoyance, Yuta rolled his eyes and cackled in amusement inwardly, when he saw how the hackles of the Beta rose.

Just as the dark haired Beta wanted to retort with a snarl and his eyes wide open in anger, a phone was held right in front of Yuta’s face.

“This phone?” A deep baritone voice asked.

A shudder went through Yuta’s whole body as his ears caught the tone of this Alpha’s voice. Shaking himself out of this trance this Alpha named Yoonoh put him on, he slowly took his phone in his own hand with question marks on his face.

“How did you –“

“It nearly fell out of your jacket’s pocket,” the Alpha interrupted and explained further. “I just caught it before it fell to the ground or the screen would be cracked right now.” Yuta followed his move, when Yoonoh gestured with his hand to the ground. And even if the guy was an Alpha, Yuta wasn’t mean to one who helped him and was friendly to boost and profusely thanked him.

“Uhm, thanks for catching me and my phone. You saved me from losing more money or I would have needed a new one. Oh, and sorry that I bumped into you,” Yuta apologized with a light bow and peered up at the Alpha to give him one of his gorgeous smiles.

Yoonoh was literally taken aback at this display and unknowingly took a tiny step away from the Omega, which Yuta didn’t notice.

“What is your name, if I may ask?”

“Hm? Oh! Because you’re friendly and helped me I’m allowing you to know my name.” The smaller revealed with a proud gleam in his eyes. Yoonoh’s friend though sputtered angrily next to him and wanted to reply something back to him, but Yoonoh calmed him down with just one look before putting his attention back to the Omega in front of him.

“My name is Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Nice to meet you, Yoonoh.”

Something like recognition passed the Alpha’s eyes, but quickly vanished and instead he took in Yuta’s whole demeanor. Yuta didn’t realize that either and took a quick glance at his phone. Seeing how late it was his eyes widened in surprise and quickly put it away.

“I have to go now! Maybe we will bump some other time into each other again. See ya!”

And with this, Yuta ran away to the direction of the bus station. Not seeing how the Alpha Yoonoh watched after him with a thoughtful face and nostalgic feelings flooding his whole body and mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a look at Yuta's everyday life. And an appearance of an acquaintance.

Taeyong was already waiting at the bus station. Seeing Yuta approach him conjured a smile on his handsome face. As Yuta reached him the Omega braced his hands on his knees, panting after the run he had to make. Though it was in vain, after Taeyong told him why.

“Took you long enough, Yukkuri. The bus has already left, we have to take the next one. What happened?” Taeyong questioned, his brows furrowed in worry. Once his breathing went back to the normal pace Yuta stated what just occurred in a few sentences.

“Just bumped into some Alpha, while I was searching for my phone. But me dummy misplaced it in my pocket.”

Taeyong was alerted. “The Alpha didn’t do anything to you, did he?” The elder probed uneasily. Yuta may be able to talk back and could protect himself in some ways, but some Alphas weren’t as ‘mild mannered’ as the one this morning. Fortunately, he was glad to see that Yuta was unharmed and his friend reassured him that it was not a serious matter.

“He was really nice, in contrast to his friend.” Just to be reminded how mean the friend of the Alpha Yoonoh was, annoyed Yuta deeply. So he changed the subject to something else. 

“So! Where are we going today to buy our stuff?” 

“Uhm, I thought about the one just one station away from our home. They actually have some things on offer today,” Taeyong revealed and pulled out a list on his phone with all the groceries and cleaning supplies they also have to get. 

Just at the moment the next bus stopped in front of them and both stepped in to get to their destination.

It was as fun as always. Not.

Fighting off the people who tried to get the last of one vegetable out of their hand, getting everything together and to run off another sleazy Alpha off from an unknown Omega they just wanted to help. 

Tired and out of all the power they finally reached home, put everything away to their respective places and chilled some time on the sofa before finding the last strength to make dinner.

In the end it was actually Taeyong alone who made it and suggested Yuta to choose one movie they could watch after they ate. To be frank, Taeyong didn’t really trust Yuta to be in the kitchen. Even though he improved since the first time he tried to help. However, when it came to complex dishes like the Beta wanted to make today, he would rather have his best friend stay far away from the kitchen.

Taeyong loved Yuta dearly, he would do anything for him - but he still wanted to live the day.

“Yuta! It’s ready!” Taeyong called out and he didn’t have to wait long for Yuta to appear. Promptly his stomach started to growl at the sight of the delicious food.

“Damn, it looks so good like always,” the brunet complimented and sat himself opposite to Taeyong. Suddenly a pout was formed with Yuta’s lips and a betrayed look was thrown into Taeyong’s direction. “I know you didn’t want me to help, because I’m so bad at this. You didn’t need to hide it, I already know that.”

“I’m sorry, Yuta.” Guilt churned inside Taeyong and just as he was beginning to formulate another apology he was put out of this state of mind, when his friend started to giggle. 

“Don’t feel bad about it,” the younger muttered and took Taeyong’s hand in his own. “I just want you to be honest. Didn’t we promise that?” Looking at Yuta’s honest big eyes Taeyong nodded. A smile bloomed on his face seeing the Omega look at him with trust glimmering in his eyes.

“Yes. Yes, we promised. I’m sorry, Yuta. I’ll do better in the future.”

After this little exchange they both dug in, enjoying another evening’s meal in their little home.

α <> Ω

Later that evening, they both were watching an action movie with some snacks placed on the couch table in front of him. A blanket covered them with them both underneath it attached to each other. It was cozy and Yuta liked to be cuddled up to Taeyong. Even if the elder looked like someone whose hugs could hurt because of his frame, Taeyong was surprisingly squishy.

His hand was caressing Yuta’s head, stroking through the brunette’s hair in a soothing manner. Here and there Yuta let out a pleasant hum and even pushed himself closer to his friend to place his head on his shoulder.

“When’s your heat due?” The Beta asked out of nowhere, making Yuta perk up at this question and mulling over his upcoming schedule.

“Uhm… in two weeks, if it comes with no delay,” Yuta murmured thoughtfully, his eyes directed to the ceiling. His heat was coming around his birthday. 

Taeyong nodded and hummed with understanding. “You always become so attached and cuddly, it’s cute,” Taeyong mentioned with a bit of adoration in his voice. For this fact, Yuta poked his blonde friend in his ribs, his cheeks flushed pretty pink at this comment. One question was still on the Beta’s mind, which he verbally voiced out nervously. 

“Should I help you through it?” He finally questioned.

Yuta’s eyes flickered from the television’s screen to Taeyong’s face. The surprise was evident on his face, with his eyes wide open. Though Yuta pulled himself out of it quickly and instead a smile made its way on his face. A hand was pulled out of the blanket and his forefinger lightly poked Taeyong’s nose making the Beta squint down.

“That’s so sweet of you for asking, Taeyongie. I just don’t want to be a burden to you like the last times,” Yuta gave back instead. Don’t understand it wrong. Taeyong didn’t help him the way people thought, when they heard this question. He helped him by staying hydrated, that he ate regularly and that he got cleaned up. 

The heat of an Omega may be an pleasurable experience - only with a partner though. Especially with their mate. However, alone it was torture.

Yuta was actually used to it, but since Taeyong and him lived together, the former always helped him through it. And Yuta had to admit that it made it a bit easier not being fully alone and having someone out there who kept an eye on him.

Still, he felt like he took the time, Taeyong could use for studying instead, away from him and didn’t ask him in the first place this time. Yeah, instead the other asked him like the worrywart he was.

“Don’t worry,” Taeyong spoke with a soft voice, ”I’ve actually already summarized my lectures and made my assignments in advance. So, you don’t have to worry about that. I have all the time for you.” At this revelation, a stunned Yuta didn’t know what to do at first.

Then a gorgeous and thankful smile morphed on his face, with his eyes crinkled cutely. “You’re such a wonderful friend, Taeyongie. Thank you for this, so much.” With his said he pulled his friend in a hug, which the elder reciprocated with his arms tightly wrapped around Yuta’s thin waist.

“Always, Yukkuri.”

α <> Ω

The week passed without any exciting happenings. The group of four attended their lectures like the good students they were and went to have a karaoke evening on the weekend, with dinner at their favorite restaurant beforehand.

Monday, like always, started very early and in some cases in a shock, when people saw that they overslept and made themselves ready in a rush to be not late at their workplace or wherever they have to be in the early mornings.

In Yuta’s case he was woken up by the delicious smell of Taeyong’s self made breakfast. His mind still hazy, his body though fully awake, he walked out of his room and made his quick morning routine before shuffling to the kitchen where the smell was luring him to.

“Good morning,” the Omega croaked out with his morning voice and sat himself at the table. “Morning, sleepy head. We have to make it quick or we won’t get the first train.” 

Looking up at the clock and seeing the time was the hint Yuta needed and they both hurried with eating, showering and changing their clothes and vanishing out the door to the subway. They nearly missed the train, but fortunately made it on top of that with free seats. Till they would reach their station, Taeyong read a book and Yuta dozed with his head on his friend’s shoulder, while listening to some music.

It would be a long day ahead.

α <> Ω

“Tennie, why is he so hot and good looking? It’s a crime to be sexy like that,” Yuta asked the question out of nowhere, his eyes resting on the person being the subject of his question. Ten sighed next to him in a manner befitting the perplexity he felt at the sight in front of him. He replied with the same answer he always did.

“I really have no idea. It should be forbidden to be so handsome,” Ten uttered and propped up his head on his hands with a dreamy gaze. Everyone in their whole faculty agreed that the Alpha Kim Jongin was just otherworldly. He was sitting at one table with his friends enjoying the talk and lunch with them.

“What are you two talking about?” Came from the side, the distinctive voice of one Jungwoo recognizable. Right behind him was Taeyong.

“We were just discussing the divine being Kim Jongin,” Ten responded, his hand lightly gesturing to the direction he was sitting. “Oh,” Jungwoo remarked and sat himself down with Taeyong, while observing the Alpha from afar. “Wow, I heard of him. He’s really handsome. Is he glowing or is it just me?”

All of them looked to him, but quickly averted their eyes, when it looked like he was looking in their direction. “I feel so unworthy watching him,” Yuta wailed quietly, not wanting to pull any attention to them. 

“Same! And we have to interact and work with him at the hospital. I always feel flustered just standing in a 6 feet radius around him,” Ten followed with a whispered shout.

Taeyong was the only one seemingly unaffected. “He is just a normal guy. You shouldn’t put him on a higher pedestal than us.” All the other three glared at him.

“You don’t even need to talk about it. Even if you’re only a Beta, you actually play in the same league as him!” Wide eyed, Taeyong locked eyes with Ten who just stated it. 

“Me?” The eldest asked in disbelief. All of them nodded and Taeyong’s mind wandered, mulling over what was just thrown into his face. As if! He was never treated the same way as Kim Jongin, right?

While his mind was occupied, the other three talked about the work in the hospital of Yuta and Ten. Tomorrow, on Tuesdays in general, they would only have early lectures and afterwards have to show up at the hospital for the practical part of their program. It was also a great experience and they actually have fun helping the people out there.

While they were sharing some gossip and talking about whatever happened recently, someone stepped up to their table, but they didn’t pay any attention to them - they were too deep in their discussion. Clearing their throat they addressed them to ask for permission to sit here.

“Uhm, excuse me?” Pulled out of their talk they all looked up at the person standing right in front of them.

“Yes? How can we help you?” Jungwoo then inquired with a friendly demeanor. As Yuta locked eyes with the stranger, immediate recognition shone in his eyes. However, he didn’t say anything. Just waited for the other to ask what he was here for.

“Are the seats free? There is no other place free at this hour in this cafeteria,” the person asked and explained, making the others look around. Indeed, every seat was already taken and they weren’t heartless to give a negative answer. 

Without any other thought Jungwoo gestured and responded to the stranger that of course he could sit down. “Of course you can. Is someone else coming too?”

“Ah, yes. Some of my friends will join me, if it’s alright with you.” He pointed to his friends who were still waiting in line to get their lunch, which would probably take some time. 

“No problem, Yoonoh. There is enough room on this table,” Yuta then threw in. All his friends were looking at him with confused faces. Yuta quickly explained. “We – I mean, I bumped into him last week and we became acquaintances. Nice to see you again,” the Omega commented with his trademark smile. 

Bewitched and in trance, Yoonoh sat himself next to the Omega and returned the smile with his own. Yuta had to gulp hard and keep the compliment inside he wanted to let out. Yoonoh’s smile was so handsome. And he had dimples! Dimples were everyone’s weakness and he could already hear himself cry inside.

“It’s great to see you again too, Yuta. Didn’t have the chance to get to know you better.” Yoonoh’s deep voice was just so great to listen to and he just did have something charming, that you instantly became enamored by him. The same happened to the remaining three on the table. 

“Wow,” Jungwoo whispered in awe, to which Taeyong poked him with his elbow in his rib. With obvious pain on his face he pouted in Taeyong’s direction, muttering something quietly to him. Yoonoh and Yuta didn’t really notice it.

An apologetic gaze was displayed from Yuta, apologizing again for last week. “Yeah, sorry again. Just was in a rush and had to leave.” Kind of embarrassed, the brunette lightly scratched his right cheek with the forefinger of his hand. Ten watched this action with bulging eyes. What the hell was going on? This wasn’t a reaction he would see Yuta do in the presence of an Alpha.

Just at this moment another three men approached them. Recognizing Yuta, the Beta from yesterday stayed stock still. “It’s you!” He shouted and pointed with his finger at the Omega. 

The other two, very tall guys, followed his eyes. One of them seemed to recognize him too. “Oh, it’s the famous Omega Nakamoto Yuta.” Hearing this made something stir in the addressed Omega, not liking how it was worded.

“Johnny, don’t be rude,” Yoonoh scolded. A puppy like face appeared on Johnny – the guilt he felt evident. “I’m sorry,” he apologized with a sad tone. “It isn’t an excuse, but I’m from America and didn’t mean to sound rude.” Flustered he scratched the back side of his head and sat himself on the other side of Yoonoh at the round table. 

“I’m Johnny, by the way,” he introduced and Yuta could also smell him being an Alpha. It was unmistakable. The distinctive musky smell all of them had.

“Hello, Johnny. And you’re forgiven. I’m Yuta. And these are Ten, Jungwoo and Taeyong.” Mentioning their names, Yuta respectively gestured with his hand to them with their names. 

The other tall one greeted them too with a heavy accent and introduced himself and the still unknown Beta. “Hello everyone! I’m Lucas and this grumpy guy here is Doyoung. Please don’t take his supposed ‘mean’ personality to heart.” Yuta and the others immediately liked him. He also seemed to be the epitome of an overgrown puppy, like Johnny. Lucas was also an Alpha.

They all started to get to know each other better. Asking one after the other what they were studying. Johnny and Yoonoh both were students from the law faculty, while Lucas and Doyoung both studied economy. Doyoung through all of this was still glaring at Yuta, the latter being in the unknown about this. Though Taeyong saw and it didn’t sit right with him that this guy was trying to burn his friend with his look.

Before he could say something about it, Yuta stood up and announced that he had to go with Ten to the library to get an assignment started. Jungwoo also had somewhere to be. Taeyong threw one look at his watch, just to see that his next lecture would also start soon. 

“We will probably see each other at campus or somewhere else. See you!” Ten promised and then they all strutted out of the cafeteria. 

Now that they weren’t here, Yoonoh could let his curiosity run free.

“Say, Johnny. What did you just mean with ‘famous Omega’, if I may ask?” Yoonoh then inquired with obvious curiosity. 

“Oh, you don’t know?” Yoonoh negated the question. “Nakamoto Yuta is actually well known among the Alphas on campus. He is the only one who can resist and never submit to one. Pheromones and the commanding voice don’t work on him, which is why so many Alphas try to challenge it and ask him out. It never worked though.”

This revelation was something else. Yoonoh didn’t expect to hear that. That was really something an Omega could get well known for. Mulling over this he didn’t see the concerned looks shared between his friends. Johnny thought he already knew and laid a hand on Yoonoh’s shoulder to remind him what the other Alphas did to the ones trying to get to Yuta.

“If you want to pursue him, you can forget it. I’m honest, Yuta wasn’t and probably will never be interested in an Alpha. It was already strange enough that he talked to you. But let me say this: There won’t be more than friendship with him. Nakamoto Yuta is too proud to want a mate.”

Yoonoh heard it, but he didn’t really let them manifest in his mind. He had his own special powers, when it came to Omegas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some information to the world:  
> _ the secondary gender will present at the age of 18  
> • Omegas will experience their first heat. Their heat lasts for one week and will appear four times the year in regular intervals.  
> • The same applies to Alphas. But they have a rut instead.  
> • Betas don't have any special cycles  
> \- Alphas and Omegas have distinguish scents. Each and everyone have a unique smell  
> \- Alphas and Omegas emotions can be smelled over their scents, which can change depending on what they feel  
> • There are modern medium to surpress other people to smell their emotions  
> \- Alphas have a commanding voice, with which they can make an Omega submit fully. Betas can react too, when they're weak willed
> 
> There will be probably more infromation, when we proceed through the story.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which introduces some more people and what Yuta's everyday life looks like. 
> 
> TBH I'm not really fully happy with it, because it feels like everything's all over the place. But I will let you be the judge of it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave some feedback, if you have any or just a comment if you want to.  
> I would really appreciate it ^^
> 
> Have a nice day or night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta went out drinking coffee with a specific someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry for not updating for 3 weeks. (3 WEEKS!!)  
> I had some difficulties and issues with myself and couldn't continue writing.  
> But my muse kissed me (Jaeyu) and I could continue ^^
> 
> Have fun with the upcoming content!

_ “Wha-What? What do you mean you’re leaving?” Yuta’s eyes started to tear up at the revelation his slightly younger friend made. He didn’t want to believe what Jaehyun just told him. _

_ Jaehyun looked to the ground and tried to withhold in his own tears, his little hands clenched into fists. His lips tried to say something, but it was difficult getting out a word while trying not to show how sad this situation made him. Jaehyun wanted to be strong for both of them and not make Yuta feel more miserable than he already did. _

_ “Ye- Yes. My… my family will leave Korea. My father g- got a new job in Ame- america,” the smaller boy finally stuttered out and gulped down his sadness and looked up to his older friend.  _

_ A sob passed Yuta’s lips, the first tear flew down the thirteen year old’s chubby cheeks. “I- I will -,” a sniff, ”mi- miss you s-so much,” a hiccup, “so much, Jaehyunie!” Yuta couldn’t hold back anymore and freely started to cry.  _

_ Promptly, Yuta was pulled into a hug. Skinny arms were wrapped around his frame and a hand was rubbing his back up and down in a reassuring manner.  _

_ Yuta embraced Jaehyung back and instead started to sob into the smaller boy’s shoulder, whispering how much he would miss him and that everything wouldn’t be the same with him. That Jaehyun will leave behind a Jaehyun shaped gap in his tiny heart. That Jaehyun was one of his best friends he hoped he wouldn't lose. _

_ Jaehyun clenched his teeth and had a hard time not to begin to cry. Still, he held his composure and just calmed down his older friend. Minutes passed till Yuta stopped and only a few hiccups left his lips after the hard tearing up. This sight just made Jaehyun’s heart hurt and it gave him a purpose. With the thought on his mind little Jaehyun pulled himself away from Yuta and peered up at the other with determination burning in his eyes. _

_ “I will come back to you soon! Be it in one a year or five or ten. I will come back to you. I promise this to you, Yuta! But till then we have to be strong - both of us. Promise me, that you will stay strong, Yuta.” Something warm stirred up in Yuta’s stomach hearing what Jaehyun said to him. And seeing the resolve glimmering in Jaehyun’s eyes let Yuta somehow feel the same.  _

_ If Jaehyun could do this, Yuta could do it too. _

_ Sniffing and rubbing away his tears with the sleeves of his shirt Yuta looked his friend directly in his eyes and nodded calmly.  _

_ “I… I promise, Jaehyunie. I will stay strong till the day you come back to me.”  _

_ And with a gorgeous smile on his side he promised Jaehyun and pulled him into another hug. An embrace that was the last one he could share and would ever share with Jaehyun. _

_ Jaehyun… _

**_RingRingRing-Ring-RingRingRi-_ **

A loud ringing sound chimed in Yuta’s room and woke up the Omega with a groan. Feeling around next to his pillow with his fingers, he could get a hold on his device and shut the annoying ringing sound out before groaning into his pillow and staying like this for a few minutes.

The few minutes later he rubbed away the sleep from his face and unlocked his phone to get a look at the clock. He had to squint his eyes because of the brightness he was confronted with. 

_ Ugh, stupid me forgot to dim the screen… _

After making sure that he really didn’t fall back asleep for more than five minutes, Yuta sat up and let his mind wander back to the dream he just had. Less like a dream and more like a memory if he had to be frank.

_ Jaehyun… _

His hands in his lap were formed into fists, his knuckles white of the pressure of how hard he clenched them together. Yuta still missed him, even if he told everyone else that he was kind of over his friend. To be honest he still waited for the day Jaehyun would stand in front of him again and smile his stupid dimple-smile. Which was a pretty sight, not a stupid one.

With a sigh he averted his eyes away from his lap and instead looked towards his window, where the curtains weren’t drawn over. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon and a few clouds were littered here and there all over the sky. It was predicted that it would rain later and Yuta made a mind note to not forget his umbrella. 

The Omega stood up and started the new day with preparing breakfast for him and Taeyong.

α <> Ω

Few days later, Yuta was standing in front of one of the big shelves in the library. His eyes roamed over every title, searching for the one he needed urgently for one of his lectures. The last time he tried to get it the last book was already borrowed. Since then the Omega looked up the availability on the online side of the library and was lucky that one was returned yesterday. 

Unknowingly, Yuta didn’t really note how he started to mumble out the title. His eyes lit up, when he finally found the one book and reached for the said object.

Well… someone else did too and snatched it right under Yuta’s nose. 

_ This is a joke, right? I didn’t just see how someone else took it?! _

Closing his eyes and opening them again Yuta didn’t just imagine it. The book wasn’t there. Putting on a fake smile he turned his head to the culprit and was just about to passive aggressively attack the person. Though he didn’t reckon with the guy he least expected to be the book-snatcher.

“Yoonoh?” Yuta couldn’t hide the surprised tone and also couldn’t help letting his eyes go up and down the Alpha’s statue. Was Yoonoh also dressed like this the last times they saw each other? Or was it just Yoonoh who stood out?

Yoonoh looked really handsome and the way he dressed just made you think that he was more mature than he actually was with his age. And admittedly he also looked very rich.

“Hey!” The tall Alpha gave back with a mysterious smile on his face. Oh, the dimples also made an appearance. 

_ Hmm… Dimples. Just like Jaehyun… _

The thought suddenly occurred out of nowhere, but Yuta quickly shook it away - not really wanting to think about Jaehyun again. 

It was strange.

How could it be that he recently started to remember Jaehyun more often than generally? The last years Jaehyun only tormented him seldomly and mostly on days where the deep sadness, Yuta wouldn't and couldn't fight against, visited him.

The Omega realized his mind was wandering again and forced himself to focus back on the person who actually should have his attention. And not the good kind, because he really had to get the literature in Yoonoh's hand.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest and cocking his hip to the side, Yuta regarded Yoonoh with a light hostile manner. "You know, I saw that book first and I really, really need it," the tone of his voice was flat and his eyes narrowed. They only met twice and that's not enough for Yuta to be too friendly, especially with an Alpha.

"If I remember correctly, you don't even study the direction I do. What do you need this book for?" The Omega accused and inquired, even taking a step towards Yoonoh to look more threatening.

Yoonoh had to hold in the laugh at the sight offered to him. To some Yuta may look mean and evil, but to him he looked more like an angry kitten. A kitten he wanted to pet it's cute little head.

"I'm actually here to get this for a friend of mine. No need to get this feathered. And even if you had seen this first, I got it in my hands before you. Sooo, that means I can keep it," Yoonoh answered cheekily, his smile resembling more of a mischievous smirk now.

Yuta puffed his cheeks angrily and would really like to attack Yoonoh and wrestle the object out of his hands. Still, Yuta wouldn't do it, because the tall Alpha got it for his friend. This he could totally accept and Yuta valued friendship - also that from other people.

"Alright," he admitted defeat, " - if it's for a friend this changes the problem. I'll let you keep it and not fight for it." Hearing himself say this, Yuta nodded once to it and took a glimpse at the other to see how Yoonoh's opinion looked like.

Yoonoh only chuckled lowly, before holding the book towards Yuta. "I was just messing with you, Yuta. I heard you mumbling the title and couldn't help myself," Yoonoh declared and laughed deeply, when Yuta quickly grabbed it out of his hand and held it against his chest with a pout on his lips.

"You, an Alpha, are so mean to me. An Omega," Yuta whined, which kind of made Yoonoh feel a little bit guilty.

Yoonoh was just about to apologize, but the smile Yuta graced him with told him something else. 

"I like it though. You were just pulling a harmless prank. Not like the other Alphas who immediately pull out their shitty commanding voice or their pheromones." The last sentence was voiced in such a vile tone, it changed the light hearted atmosphere around them. Hearing Yuta's sweet voice sounding like that and the revelation with it made Yoonoh feel more concerned than put off or insulted.

“Does this really happen so often?” Yuta could hear and even see the curiosity coming from Yoonoh, making him raise an eyebrow in a questioning manner. Yuta actually explained something that happened daily and was deemed normal in their society.

“This is actually something normal here. Where did you live that you didn’t notice this? Behind the moon?” It should be a joke, accentuated with a light giggle from the Omega. Though the expression passing Yoonoh’s gaze talked another language. Bashfully, Yoonoh averted his eyes somewhere else and rubbed his neck with his hand.

“Ehm… this is actually a good description? I haven’t been in Korea the last ten years.”

Wide eyed, Yuta stepped up to him with interest shining in his eyes. “Oh, that explains it. But, where were you then? In what country did you grow up where this isn’t a common practice?”

A thoughtful gaze crossed Yoonoh, thinking about something before replying to Yuta, who waited patiently. “How about we talk about it over coffee? If you want to get to know me better you have to expect that I want to hear about you too,” the Alpha suggested smugly.

Unfortunately, Yuta didn’t do what Yoonoh anticipated. The Omega took a step back and Yoonoh could see how Yuta withdrew himself, his body language obviously showing it. His shoulders were slightly pulled up and his arms were literally glued to his body.

“You’re not asking for a date, are you?” The hostility sneaked back into his voice. And the way he glowered at Yoonoh made the Alpha feel a little bit bad for even suggesting that.

Though, Yoonoh just wanted to know more about him for a specific reason. At least that was enough for now.

“No, I just wanted to get closer to you as a potential friend? If it sounded like I wanted to ask you on a date it wasn’t my intention.” Yuta let out a relieved sigh and the smile returned back to his pretty face. Yoonoh was glad too, not being at the receiving end of the Omega’s heating glare.

“Alright. I can work with that. Just let me borrow this book and we can go.”

α <> Ω

They made their way to a nearby café just a few minutes walk away from the campus. On their way to said café, Yuta couldn’t help but notice how everyone's eyes followed the silhouette of Yoonoh. He really had a strong presence. No wonder at his gender and the way he presented himself.

Inside the café, Yuta was hit with the distinctive smell of coffee. It had a very warm ambient, the interior and decoration were kept in warm colours. Perfect for the autumn weather to spend the time in.

Yuta never visited it though. His wallet couldn’t handle the more expensive coffee from here and he was happy with the cheap ones from the vending machine or from the other café he and his friend frequented from time to time. 

He didn’t comment on it, when Yoonoh brought them here, not wanting to be rude to the - surprisingly - very friendly Alpha.

Even walking down to the booth Yoonoh led them to, Yuta noticed how the tall Alpha attracted everyone. This kind of attention couldn’t be missed by the Omega. Though, everyone looked away disappointedly, when the Alpha couldn’t be seen anymore.

Reaching the booth placed at the most hidden corner, they both sat themselves across from each other with their stuff next to them. Yoonoh then read the list of beverages offered here and asked which Yuta wanted to drink. “What would you like? And do you want something to eat with it? I can really recommend the cheesecake here.”

Yuta quickly read over the list of drinks and pondered for a while before answering. “I’ll get an Americano with the cheesecake.” Nodding to the answer Yuta gave him, Yoonoh stood up, “I’m gonna go order for us then,” and walked to the counter and waited for his turn to come.

It didn’t take long and he returned back to their booth, informing Yuta that a waitress would bring them their order.

“Now back to my question,” Yuta started, “Where were you the last ten years? If it’s still alright for me to ask,” Yuta added thoughtfully.

“No, it’s okay to ask. I was in America, because of my father’s new job. My mum didn’t want him to be apart from us and our whole family moved overseas. The people there are really different from here. More open, at least among themselves or in the state I lived in,” the Alpha told, fiddling around with a napkin he took from the side of the table. Yuta watched the action quietly, guessing that Yoonoh wasn’t really happy about it. It was totally understandable.

Being thrown into a whole different environment without enough time to adapt to it would always be tough, especially as a child. “You didn’t like it over there?” Yuta asked further, putting a calm tone in his voice.

Looking up from his hands, Yoonoh regarded him with his dark brown eyes. Yuta had to prevent himself from gasping at this sight. The way he looked at him was kind of intimidating and Yuta could feel the slight warmth flooding his cheeks.

“It was hard at first. My friends weren’t there, I was mostly alone at the beginning in school and learning a new language as quickly as possible was very difficult. Especially, when some classmates made fun of my accent. But I adapted pretty quickly and surprisingly became one of the popular students in the last year of middle school and high school.”

Yuta listened attentively. He could relate to it. It wasn’t different from what he experienced, when his family moved from Japan over to Korea. Later he befriended Taeyong, who never judged him and was just a kind soul he wished for appearing in his life. The second person who became his friend was Jaehyun.

Jaehyun was really persistent in appearing in his mind.

Yuta then inquired about how Yoonoh came back to Korea and if he just started his studying and assumed that he should be around eighteen years old.

“I just wanted to come back. There is a reason why I came back here, but I won’t elaborate about it, because it’s very personal. I hope you understand.” The Alpha explained and Yuta did understand. Of course, he still didn’t know Yoonoh enough like the other way around and it’s reasonable that Yoonoh wouldn’t entrust Yuta stuff concerning his personal life aspects.

Then Yoonoh continued and corrected the other about his age. “I’m actually twenty years young and already started studying law in the United States, but couldn’t wait to come back and relocate my studies here. I intend to graduate here and also work here.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, my bad,” Yuta apologized, flushing slightly, when Yoonoh threw him a charming smile. 

“It’s alright. Though, you’re the first one who guessed me younger than my age. Everyone else thought I’m in my mid twenties,” Yoonoh huffed out angrily. Let’s be honest, no one wanted to be presumed older than they were. 

Yuta just laughed softly, the sight making something warm stir in Yoonohs abdomen.

Their talk was interrupted by the appearance of a waitress, who placed Yuta’s order first before doing the same for Yoonoh. Out of nowhere, Yuta smelled something sweet. A smell so suffocatingly sweet it clogged Yuta’s nose.

Peering up, he saw a scene he likely didn’t want to be confronted with. The waitress was an Omega and emitted so much of her pheromones it polluted the air around Yuta and Yoonoh. She slowly placed Yoonoh’s coffee and cake on the table right in front of him and secretly touched his hand while smiling softly to him. It bordered on looking more seductive than sweet.

You should know that like Alphas, who can use their commanding voice and pheromones to make an Omega submit, Omegas can use their pheromones to seduce a potential Alpha they were interested in. The probability was as good as that of the Alphas’ technique. It worked all the time.

Wide eyed, the brunet observed them. Yuta was afraid of what could happen next, because an Alpha getting lured and being weak willed could trigger an Alphas instinct.

But what happened next made Yuta shocked to the core. Something he couldn’t understand how.

“Excuse me?” Yoonoh asked. The tone of his voice may sound friendly, but it was so fake it couldn’t be overheard.

The Omega looked up. “Yes, sir?” The waitress replied cutely, even bowing down a bit to give all her attention to the perfect Alpha in front of him. She probably didn’t realize the way Yoonoh talked to her.

Yoonoh wasn’t an unfriendly guy, no. However, the way this woman tried to get his attention made something petty boil beneath his exterior.

Yoonoh opened his mouth to respond with a little bit of viciousness and pulled his hand away underneath the petite hand. “Don’t touch me without permission and don’t try to pull off this pheromone thing. It doesn’t work on me.”

The Omega was taken aback and took a step back, stuttering out an apology and bowing a ninety-degree-bow. Still, she tried it once again, but in a more civilized manner.

“I- I’m sorry. It’s just… You’re really my type and I just thought I should try - “

Yoonoh halted her with a hand gesture and she immediately stopped talking with a hopeful sparkle in her eyes. In the next second though, the Alpha crushed her hopes instantly.

“No, I’m not interested. Kind of can’t believe that you pulled this stunt, while another Omega is sitting right here with me. Didn’t you even think that he could be my boyfriend? That’s really despicable of you.” Despite being so angry, a vain could pop at his temple, he stayed calm and just lectured the woman without pulling too much attention towards them.

Feeling offended at this implication, the Omega glared at Yoonoh and instead insulted him than just admit that what she did was wrong. “You’re such a freak for an Alpha, who doesn’t react to an interested Omega! Are you defective? You didn’t even react an ounce to my pheromones. What a wimpy Alpha you are! ”

Yuta couldn’t sit quietly anymore and just do nothing.

“Are you for real? Just admit your mistakes, apologize and go! He didn’t react to you, so what? Move on, you’re not entitled to push yourself on someone. Especially as an Omega you should know better!” She couldn’t retort anything to it and just huffed before turning around and stomping away.

“Thank you,” Yoonoh breathed out, a dimpled smile on his gaze. 

“Don’t mention it. It doesn't sit right with me, when someone gets treated like that, just because they aren’t conforming to the norm of society.” He took a sip of his coffee, relishing the bitter taste and humming at the warmth spreading in his mouth and trying to calm himself down.

“I’m the same,” Yuta unveiled, making Yoonoh perk up after he took a bite from his cake.

“I can’t submit to Alphas. No matter what they tried to do, nothing worked and I’m kind of proud and glad it never did. But I get called names, like ‘freak’ or that I’m not really fertile for an Omega and so on,” Yuta narrated and played around with the cup and didn’t look at Yoonoh. He may never show it, but it hurts to hear those insults coming from other people. That he was less of an Omega because he was slightly different.

Breathing out the anger he felt, when he heard what Yuta told him, Yoonoh waved with his fingers in front of Yuta's sight and making him glance up. Their eyes met and the Alpha began to talk.

“I know about you. Johnny told me about it and that’s the real reason why I approached you.” Sheepishly he looked away, making Yuta raise his eyebrows in confusion at this emotional display.

Still looking down at his hands he continued. “I thought, maybe it would help us both to have someone who understands the other. Share the discomfort and the judgement we face everyday. I already experienced enough of it in the last weeks.” The depressive tone laced in his voice reminded Yuta of himself. The same tone he used when he cried himself out at Taeyong.

What Yoonoh said was plausible. It’s better to share the pain with someone who experiences something similar.

“This doesn’t sound bad,” Yuta let out. It made Yoonoh sit up and face him with a gaze befitting a cute puppy. 

“Really?” The Alpha pressed and Yuta confirmed it with a nod and a smile.

Pulling out his phone, Yoonoh asked for Yuta’s phone number and shared his own to the Omega. They sat there for a long time, talking about themselves and their friends and sharing some funny anecdotes that happened in their uni life.

Glancing at the clock of his phone, Yuta gasped and apologized to Yoonoh, because he had to leave for his hospital shift. “I really had fun talking to you. You can message me, when you want to meet up again. See you,” he said good-bye, but not leaving before pulling out his wallet to pay for his part.

“Don’t worry about it, Yuta. I’ve already paid for it.”

A scowl appeared on Yuta’s face, but changed back to a smile and then a grin. “Then I will pay next time! Now I really have to go. Thanks for paying for me. Bye!” And with that he vanished out of the café.

  
  


_ Was it alright? Not saying that? _

_ I wonder... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more information:  
> \- Like Alphas, Omegas have a way to seduce and lure a potential Alpha. It could trigger some instincts in Alpha, if they're weak willed. Betas could fall for it too, but not as strongly as an Alpha
> 
> Wish everyone a good night/day! ^^


End file.
